The present invention relates to resistance machines for exercise. The prior art is replete with examples of exercise machines. Exercise machines known in the art, such as weight benches, often comprise a frame with a shaft and a pivot arm attached to it. Weights are loaded on the shaft. The pivot arm functions as a handle for the person exercising. In some machines, the exerciser has the option of moving the handle to one of several positions before using the machine. This option enables the user to exercise several different muscle groups with the same machine. In order to move the pivot arm of the weight benches presently known in the art, the exerciser must remove the weights on the shaft, adjust the handle and replace the weights before beginning to exercise. This process is tedious and time consuming. The person exercising wastes valuable time removing and replacing weights. An exercise machine that does not require removing the weights to adjust the pivot arm would save exercisers' time and also increase their enjoyment of the machine.
Prior art exercise machines commonly provide weights as a source of resistance. However, resistive force may also be created by different mechanisms. Rubber elements used as stretchable members have been widely used to oppose motion of certain mechanisms in an exercise machine. Many of the resistance mechanisms known in the art are complicated and cumbersome. An exercise machine that is easy to adjust so that different muscle groups can be exercised, and that is simple and durable, would be a welcome improvement.